


What's your limit?

by suomikans_beta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, a few other characters make brief cameos but I'm too lazy to tag them, kohaku's potty mouth doesn't make an appearance until the end, somewhat self-indulgent, would it make sense to tag "cute kohaku" if he's always cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: 5 times Kohaku is secretly testing HiMERU’s limits and the one time he reaches it.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What's your limit?

**Author's Note:**

> happy late pocky day!  
> I figured if I was going to post a 5+1 fic late it would be 5+1 days later than intended (haha)  
> I had this planned for a while but was just too lazy to write it until a few days before pocky day...

_1._

HiMERU could feel someone sit down next to him on his right as he was scrolling through his phone. He could see a certain pink-haired teen staring up intently at him from his peripheral. There was slight movement but he thought nothing of it, if Kohaku wanted to say something then he would. 

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two before HiMERU felt a hand playing with his hair and his heart skipped a beat. Kohaku didn’t say anything as he lightly tugged on a certain piece of hair. HiMERU was curious as to what he was doing but kept a straight face.

“Is there something in HiMERU’s hair?” There really shouldn’t be anything since they were in one of ES’s practice rooms taking a short break from rehearsals. 

Glancing over to his right at Kohaku he saw the younger bee kneeling and holding part of his own pink locks. “Nah just wanted ta see somethin’.” HiMERU waited a moment before Kohaku continued.

“HiMERU-han has one too so we match!” 

It took the blue-haired idol a few moments before he registered that Kohaku was talking about the odd strands of hair that flipped back and stuck out. He could feel a fond smile for the cute teen sneak its way past his usual aloof demeanor. Kohaku’s innocence was very charming in situations like this, HiMERU was weak to that. 

“Indeed we do.”

* * *

_2._

Crazy:B was in their dressing room getting ready for a joint photoshoot with the other units in CosPro. HiMERU had already changed into the navy blue suit for today’s session while the two “seniors” were acting like children as usual. Kohaku was still getting ready behind the curtain but HiMERU was somewhat concerned about the sounds of frustration and confusion coming from the drape. Stepping closer, he could hear the younger bee muttering curses.

“Is everything alright Oukawa? Do you need help?” 

The curses stopped for a moment before there was shuffling behind the curtain and Kohaku peaked his head out with a slight flush. “Yeah...Promise ya won’t laugh?”

“Don’t worry, HiMERU will not laugh. HiMERU is not a monster like Amagi.” Rinne’s indignant protest was promptly ignored.

When Kohaku stepped out from behind the curtain with his head hung in embarrassment, the three older bees were speechless. The young bee was able to put on the suit properly by himself, the problem lay with the accessories. HiMERU was proud that Kohaku could change into his clothes without help but the way that their cute little bee managed to get his hands tied by the ribbon was something. Wasn’t it a clip-on bow? HiMERU was greatly amused right now.

Rinne was the first to speak up. “Kohaku-chan, even I can’t laugh at that. How’d you do that?”

“That’s what I wanna know! I tried fixin’ it ‘cause it got undone an’ ended up like this!” 

The embarrassed flush and adorable pout Kohaku made only made the situation even more entertaining. 

“HiMERU will help fix it, Oukawa.” 

The sparkling eyes and bright smile aimed at his direction made HiMERU feel like his soul could leave at any moment. HiMERU felt like it was planned to have that effect on him, Kohaku’s cuteness is too strong for his heart sometimes. 

“Really? Thank ya kindly HiMERU-han!”

* * *

_3._

It was late at night when HiMERU returned to ES and saw a familiar silhouette sitting on a nearby bench. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone out at this time when he took this path back to the dorms. Kohaku must have been on his usual nighttime stroll, HiMERU didn’t realize it was _that_ late.

“Oh, welcome back HiMERU-han!” The younger teen looked up from his shoes on the ground in front of him. 

HiMERU had a vague idea of why Kohaku wasn’t wearing his shoes at the moment but chose not to comment. “HiMERU is back. Is Oukawa returning to the dorms as well?”

“Yeah, jus’ wanted a small break ‘fore goin’ back.” The former solo idol didn’t miss the way that the pink-haired teen tried to hide his bare feet under the bench. 

Moving to sit next to his fellow unit mate, HiMERU picked up the younger bee’s feet and observed them, ignoring Kohaku’s flustered protests. There were quite a few blisters that all looked painful. HiMERU regretted not having any band-aids with him at the moment. There was no way Kohaku would be able to make it back to the dorm in his shoes without any bursting. Going barefoot was completely out of the question. 

_Well, HiMERU could always just carry him._ That actually didn’t sound like such a bad idea. 

“Let’s head back now, Oukawa.” After making sure that he didn’t forget anything, HiMERU bent down to pick up Kohaku’s shoes before picking up the pink-haired idol bridal-style. 

“Wait just a- lemme down HiMERU-han! I can walk, my legs ain’t busted!” Scrambling to hold onto something as he was suddenly lifted up, Kohaku ended up with both arms around HiMERU’s shoulders. 

“HiMERU deduced that this way is the quickest without Oukawa’s blisters getting worse.” Kohaku could only pout at that reasoning. It made sense so he couldn’t bring himself to argue.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Kohaku gave up and allowed himself to be carried. HiMERU appreciated the additional warmth in the cool night air. It was particularly late so even he felt a bit sleepy. Sneaking a glance at the boy in his arms, even Kohaku seemed ready for sleep as he slowly dozed off. 

“Yanno HiMERU-han, I really…” HiMERU waited for Kohaku to continue before feeling the younger teen’s head rest against his shoulder close to his neck. He could feel the gentle breaths of the pink-haired teen. 

Did Kohaku just...fall asleep? HiMERU was curious about what the younger bee was about to say. Looking down at the sleeping teen he could have easily stolen a kiss without Kohaku knowing at this close distance. However, HiMERU is not the type to stoop down to such tactics even if it _was_ tempting. He didn’t want to make any assumptions so the older bee ignored the swell of emotions in his heart and continued back to the dorms.

* * *

_4._

HiMERU lost count of how many times he had to remind himself that _this wasn’t a date_ in the past hour. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the other two members of the sweets fan club had to postpone their trip to a new dessert cafe because of sudden work. HiMERU would have appreciated being told that _before_ he and Kohaku arrived at the mall, but work was work so it couldn’t be helped. Instead of going to the cafe as originally intended, the two bees decided to look around at the other stores.

The shopping mall was unusually crowded for a weekday so HiMERU had suggested they hold hands to prevent getting separated from each other. That was HiMERU’s biggest mistake today. 

Maybe it was because of the excitement of going to a new place or the sheer amount of people but Kohaku stuck to him like glue today. They were only holding hands but it felt like the younger bee was holding onto his arm instead. Almost like they were a lovey-dovey couple on a date. HiMERU immediately killed the thought. No, bad. This was _not_ a date and they were _not_ dating no matter how much he wouldn’t mind doing so. 

“HiMERU-han, look! They’re shaped like cute lil’ birds!” Kohaku excitedly pulled him over to a nearby dessert display. 

HiMERU’s brain screamed _they’re not as cute as you!_ but “HiMERU also thinks they are cute” came out instead.

Today was going to be a looong day.

* * *

_5._

“HiMERU-han~ let’s play the pocky game!” HiMERU looked up from where he was writing letter replies in the common room. Kohaku held up a box of matcha flavor pocky with determination from the other side of the table. Only one thought was left in HiMERU’s head when he saw the box of snacks. _Oh no._ HiMERU knew this game all too well. Was Kohaku even aware that he was basically asking for a kiss? The pink-haired teen was naive, but surely he wasn’t _that_ naive. HiMERU supposes this is one way of confirming Kohaku’s feelings for him. Thank goodness it was only the two of them in the room right now.

“Or are ya busy right now?” HiMERU was about to refuse but the hopeful look on Kohaku’s face added with the slight puppy eyes stopped him. So he _is_ liked in that way, he wasn’t expecting to find out like this though. 

“HiMERU was just about to take a break.” Did he seem too eager? Should he confess first? Knowing Kohaku, this whole situation wasn’t a joke.

“So you’ll play? I knew askin’ HiMERU-han was a good idea!” HiMERU could feel his chance slipping away like sand as Kohaku opened the box and pulled out a biscuit covered in green tea chocolate. “I never had this ‘fore! Has HiMERU-han tried this flavor? Ya think it really tastes like green tea?” 

“HiMERU has, it seems like something Oukawa might like.” Looks like he had no other choice than to confess later when he saw the way Kohaku’s eyes sparkled in excitement. 

“Really? Then let’s go!” Placing one side of the cream covered biscuit into his mouth and leaning across the table, Kohaku eagerly waited for HiMERU to take the other side. 

Well there was no backing out now. Leaning over to meet Kohaku half-way, HiMERU gently took the other side of the snack. With only a few inches of space between them, there was nowhere else to look but at each other. HiMERU could only hope that he wasn’t as flushed as Kohaku right now. 

The pink-haired teen had squeezed his eyes shut as soon as HiMERU had leaned in. He didn’t seem to be opening them anytime soon so HiMERU decided to start nibbling closer and hope that Kohaku followed suit after. A few bites in and he could start to taste the green tea flavor of the pocky stick, HiMERU was starting to get a little nervous. The distance between the two rapidly shrunk until there was only a few centimeters left, HiMERU could hear his heart beating loudly. 

A sudden ringtone made them both flinch and break the stick. It was Kohaku’s phone that was the source of the ringing. He fumbled to find his phone and was slightly flustered when he answered the call. It was Niki based on the cheerfulness that HiMERU could somewhat hear from the phone. HiMERU could feel irritation build towards a certain chef when the call ended rather quickly and Kohaku told him the reason for the disruption. 

“Niki-han made snacks.”

_Shiina!_

* * *

_+1_

“D’ya have some time right now HiMERU-han?” HiMERU could feel a small tug on the back of his practice clothes. Rinne and Niki had already left for the day so it was just the cotton candy duo in the practice room. Their youngest bee likely needed help with something he had trouble with during practice today and wanted to stay back a little longer. HiMERU didn’t mind helping Kohaku with anything. The pink-haired idol was always working hard unlike a certain leader of theirs that headed off to a pachinko parlor after practice. 

“HiMERU has nothing else planned after this. Is there anything HiMERU can do?” Turning around to face the other, the motion Kohaku made to lean in closer and the slight flush piqued his curiosity. It was only the two of them so there was no need to be secretive.

Before HiMERU could ask what was wrong, a pair of soft lips pressed up into his for a brief kiss. He stood there frozen trying to process what just happened while Kohaku struggled to stop being an embarrassed mess. 

“I-I really like ya!” Lilac eyes nervously looked everywhere except up at the older idol. A few moment of silence passed before the lack of response from HiMERU was too nerve-wracking even for him and Kohaku started to ramble. 

“I jus’ needed to tell ya ‘cause HiMERU-han’s real special to me so I thought that maybe…um...”

“Oukawa.” HiMERU needed to clear any misunderstanding he might have caused by not responding.

“I-I mean, I like HiMERU-han but I also like _you_ and so I jus’ had to…”

“HiMERU is-”

Slightly teary lavender eyes looked up at him as two hands held onto his jacket desperately, he didn’t like this pained look on Kohaku. “You’re not angry are ya? ‘Cause if ya are then ya can jus’ forget about it-ngh?!”

As charming as it was to see Kohaku blushing so brightly, there was something that _he_ wanted to say as well. Lifting the younger boy’s chin with one hand and wrapping his other around a slim waist to pull Kohaku closer for a deep kiss effectively ceased the rambling.

Amethyst orbs widened in surprise and Kohaku clung onto the front of his jacket for support. The older man took advantage of the younger’s surprise and slid his tongue past parted lips earning a cute whine. Kohaku was sweet, not like an overly sweet dessert but something more subtle, almost like honey. The taste was addicting the longer he spent licking through every corner of the younger teen’s mouth, enjoying every mewl and whimper he managed to coax out. Satisfied for the time being, he parted from Kohaku's sweet lips and studied the dazed teen. Kohaku was just begging to be devoured with flushed cheeks and lips ajar as he struggled to catch his breath.

Moving the hand under Kohaku’s chin to run through soft pink locks, he brushed away pink bangs to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you too.”

The flushed teen tensed as he processed the words from the man in front of him. “L-love?! Ya sound awfully sure for someone actin’ as another person all this time!” Kohaku immediately looked down to hide when he realized what he revealed. 

“Oh? Well now I don’t have to hold back since you know, Kohaku.” Smirking, the hand around Kohaku’s waist slid down to rest lower causing a slight hitch of breath from the pink-haired teen. A shiver ran down the blushing teen's spine, Kaname wanted to tease him even more. It was tempting to go even lower and see how dark of a blush he could get out of Kohaku but Kaname held back for now.

“You’re the worst, ya know that? Ya shoulda said somethin’ sooner instead of waitin’ this long!” Kohaku was likely pouting as he made his muffled complaint, burying his face into Kaname's chest comfortably. 

“But I wanted Kohaku to say it since you’re the one that’s been tempting me.” The hand on Kohaku’s lower back slowly inched down as if it was teasing him. 

“Hands off my ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> let kaname/himeru cop a feel  
> the best by date for the box of matcha pocky I ate while writing the pocky part was pocky day  
> I didn't even notice until I ate it all (￣▽￣*)ゞ  
> I also didn't start measuring the distance with pocky until like the last stick but DANG that's close


End file.
